Aim To Please
by TheLastYukami
Summary: Best friends reunite in Ionia when a prodigy CEO of a Tech company gets kicked into vacation at a five-star resort. However no one expects Nidalee to not only be a maid working part-time to finance her up and coming tea shop, but for her to be assigned to the CEO. What happens when you put four good looking guys with a french maid dressed champ on a dry spell? You get a commission.
1. Chapter 1

***Sound of a door opening and closing before footsteps, leading to young male sitting on a lone chair.***

**Well, well, well...It has been a while, hasn't it. I thought myself dead for a second there really. But i am happy to tell my followers and readers that I am indeed breathing and alive. And as it stands, still writing as well. This little one here was a commission, so it's evident I am not out the loop yet. I can sum up my silence from stories in two words really:**

**Fuck life.**

**Between surviving, bearing with finances and moving from one place to another, it comes to no surprise I haven't touched pen and paper in months, let alone post a chapter or story of anything. I can't even promise it will change from here on out because you know:**

**Fuck life.**

**Good news: most of the bs is done. I am seeking to graduate from college this time next year. That'll be nice. moved to a nicer place, cheaper too. pretty sweet really. Plus note: I have planned a four part story with K/DA in separate scenarios that I had wanted to write since May. So after this and one more commission, I am going to close the commission doors for a long while. probably no more commissions this year. I cant promise It'll drop any time soon, but that's a thought.**

**Bad news: Sacrifices. Not going to beat the bush on this one.**

**Sated Instincts is now Discontinued. The Last Yukami might be next.**

**For those who saw the big cat become my first and most popular story, I know it's probably going to suck to hear this. But the reality of it is that the flare I had when writing it is dried and cold now. I can barely remember how i wanted to end it anymore, and even sadder, I can't remember how I was going to play out the next scene with Yasuo and Shyvana. Too much to think on, so I'm cutting it from thought to focus more on life not sucking.**

**The Last Yukami was my flavor of being thrown into the universe and how i saw things. Reason why I am not dropping it immediately is because unlike SI, i have kept some semblance of how i wanted it to play out. Hell from time to time I can recount how it was going to turn into something beyond what I originally thought. Posting a new chapter though...oof. It might not be for a while.**

**All isn't loss, however. I am not going to remove the story from Fanfiction, nor throw away the literal years of work. And should any of you beautiful people want to take the wheel of what was a train wreck turned some magical conspiracy that worked by accident, to another train wreck and finally a grave, I welcome it. And who knows? Maybe someday sooner or later, the spark will light again. It's just not now.**

**That being said and done, I am glad people still look at me like a god of league smut. haven't earned the right, but i thank you for that. I might branch out to new fandoms too. keep getting good looks for the warcraft Oneshot I did, and I found out through playing it again that the sister was alive when Deathclaw was defeated, so it'll be thought on a threesome of an OC and the Dragon royalty.**

**Ysera was going to be the silent but kinky one.**

**Anyway. That's it from me for now. Hope you all like this story. Shouldn't have taken three months to write, but it did. Til the next story.**

* * *

The sound of quiet key presses was muffled through the subtle tones of the lobby area, the other occupants moving or speaking muting the focused work of the owner of the small notebook laptop in the secluded corner of the room. His green eyes intensely focused on the two open windows as one continued to pump out letter after letter into the white pane while the other had numbers and meters rising and falling.

Sterling sighed as a momentary refresh of the influx of information, his green irises blocked for a second by his eyelids as he sat in that place for little over fifteen minutes checking the internal information and productivity of his company on his notebook while he waited for his scheduled meeting to arrive. It wasn't weird for him to be working at nearly any moment he was awake, even while he was currently in a five-star hotel in Ionia on his "well-deserved vacation". His skin was like milk chocolate with the smoothness and attraction of a baby, a distinct expression of his half Piltoverian, half Zaunite heritage. Through his intense focus was the familiar hum of his phone beside his laptop, the name of his secretary showing on the screen. With a glance at the lit surface and smooth, practiced motion to his ear, he turned on the conversation link for his earpiece. On the same screen of his laptop popped up the face of the young blonde secretary he had grown to know over the years.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Souide. I take it you have been enjoying the first few days of your vacation in Ionia?" Cassandra called; a soft smile stretched on her face. Sterling hummed as he continued to type away and monitor the other parts of his screen.

"Yeah. Gotta hand it to you, Cassie. This was a good idea. Now I can focus on the production of the DragonPods we were designing and monitor the stocks without worrying about some random meeting or phone call from one of the execs," he replied. He hadn't seen the soft smile fall from the secretary's face at the mention of his continued work. "I wish I was able to head into R&D though. I could see the production and bugfixing of the OS more closely and catch the UI faults the techs were supposed to. I managed to fix it last night, but I can't detail the lines that were faulted-"

A single sigh disrupted the ongoing statement from the male, his attention was finally drawn to the video of his secretary and the exhausted expression she held. "…Sterling. The point of a vacation is to relax and refresh _from_ work. Not take the work with you and spend the nights you're supposed to be sleeping monitoring the systems," she scolded.

"Don't know what you mean, Cassie. I am perfectly in tune with this vacation," he mused. "Besides it's not like I am hurting myself."

"Sterling, I came in last week to see you in pajamas, slurping a cup of instant noodles with coffee and a bagel. You had more bags on your eyes than the janitor had in the garbage cans," she pointed. "I understand your enthusiasm to work, but you will overexert your mind and put yourself in an early grave if you don't take a break."

"I do take breaks! I watched the entirety of the second Jason Wong movie that night before you came in!" he retorted. "Come on, Cassie. There is nothing wrong with doing a little extra to get things smoothed over."

"There is something wrong with it if you haven't bathed of properly eaten in the three weeks you were in your office," she returned.

"I bathed! I have the sink in the men's room and some Ionian food delivered,"

"Do you not hear the words coming from your mouth?! You need to relax, Sterling." He sighed again, leaning into his chair.

"Cassandra, there is nothing to worry about. I just checked emails and saw some stuff I needed to see within R&D," he answered.

"Did you meet the person that I told you was in Ionia two days ago?" she asked. Sterling made a guilty expression as the rendezvous completely slipped his thoughts. "…I thought so. Focusing on the email's isn't what you should be doing."

"He never showed up to where you told me," he said smoothly with a shrug.

"Sterling. Now I know you are lying because the places you were to meet was at the shrine and restaurant you told me to send him too!" she retorted.

"O-Oh…Oops…?"

"STERLING." Cassandra boomed, the video showing her removing her glasses from her face to glare at him.

"I don't even know why this random client wants to see me when you told him I am on vacation. It's not like you'll let me showcase the network or tech we have being hundreds of miles away from the prototypes and network." He said pointedly.

"It's not a client. He told me…wait, how did you know I told him you were on vacation?" she asked in return, her tone turning volatile at the revelation. Another guilty expression filled Sterling's face as he chose to look everywhere but at the secretary. It wasn't until he heard the soft key presses from the screen that he saw her intense expression to another part of the screen. After a few seconds, she scanned another window with a dark look.

"Cassie…" Sterling called softly.

"There is no additional email that this was sent to since this was a closed conversation, Sterling," she stated, her tone cold. "How did you know what we were talking about?"

"I can explain…"

"There is a new icon on my screen, too…" she continued. It took little over three seconds before her face lit in revelation, conforming to intense anger as she glared red daggers at the CEO.

"…I know this looks bad-" Sterling said slowly before peeling the earpiece from his left ear.

"YOU HACKED MY EMAILS REMOTELY!?" she shrieked. The make thanked the gods he braced himself from the screen to avoid the hearing damage from her outburst, but he could still see the enraged expression on her face. He slowly put the earpiece back into his ear.

"…technically I didn't hack you?" he explained meekly.

"THIS IS PRECISELY WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! YOU HACKED INTO MY EMAIL AND BEGAN FORWARDING THE FILES FROM WORK TO YOUR OWN WHEN YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON VACATION!" she raged.

"I didn't hack, I piggybacked," Sterling corrected. "When you entered your email, I placed an input recorder into the pc and decoded your encryption to view recent emails. It's a lot harder when you triple lock-"

"STERLING," she boomed, cutting him off from continuing his statement. "You know what, I am disabling your connection to S-Tech systems externally and internally until you get back next week,"

At that the male smirked, triumph filling his features. "Cassandra, you and I both know that any encryption you place, I can break. I am the one who taught you how to anyway." He pointed.

"But you didn't teach me how to rehash my encryption within an external storage space," she shot back, a wider smile on her face challenging his. "Minnie showed me how to, and she even gave me an idea of how to lock it properly from everyone."

Sterling glared at the screen. "Girl, don't play games with me. I don't like playing games about the job-" before he could finish the threat, the other parts of his screen went black, his voice cut as he quickly attempted to enter and find his access repeatedly denied. "CASSANDRA!"

"Enjoy your vacation, sir. I have also informed your rendezvous that you are currently seated in the hotel lobby awaiting his arrival. He should be there momentarily," she stated.

"Cass, what the hell am I going to do for a week without my computer?!" he boomed.

"I will keep this device monitored and under my physical control until you return. Don't worry, I won't disable surfing the web or playing solitaire," she giggled mockingly before the screen showing her face also went black. Sterling was left in silence, nothing related to his company available to him with the blonde determined to see him enjoy the position he was in. He sighed, raising his left hand to grasp the handle of the chromatic mug of coffee beside the device, taking a leisure sip of the drink and savoring the French vanilla that swam into his taste buds.

_I guess she's right. I haven't been taking too good care of myself recently._ He mused internally. He looked around to see a handful of people going about their day, some sitting at the bar not far from his booth and others chatting amongst each other. He caught gazes with a female who was reading something in her phone, a quick smile and wave sent to him. he made a quick motion to greet her wordlessly before looking back at the screen, seeing his face in the dark reflection. _I can't remember the last time I chatted up a female or went on a date, let alone the last night I got lucky._

His mind returned to the mysterious person she had spoken with to meet him here. Justifying how Cassandra behaved normally, he could assume she informed them to show soon to prevent him from ditching the meeting again. _Cassandra said that I would be more excited to see who it was…does she know them beforehand?_ He thought idly before returning his focus to the screen, opting for the reveal to remain a reveal than delve into whoever sought his services. Just as his mind began thinking of how to return access to his business, he could hear the clearing of someone's throat to the right of him, a new presence stepping forward to the opposite end of the table.

_I know that girl all too well… _"I am assuming you are the client that my secretary has informed me to meet?" the male asked, not removing his gaze from the screen before him.

"I don't know if Cassie scheduled me to meet you here or not," another male called, his English tonality ringing so many bells in the mind of the seated male interested in his devices garnering a surprised raise of his attention. The male wore a light blue blazer atop his white v neck, the dress pants matching the coat and the black loafers on his feet. Each article appeared to be tailer designed, which matched the well-groomed appearance he held. It all came with the territory Sterling knew the male claimed in his profession, and the only thing distinguishing the new gentleman was the familiar brown undercut hairstyle. "But I can see you still work like you'd rather be under a rock, Sterling."

A wide smile stretched on Sterling's face, his immediate action to stand quickly. "Holy hell…Lennox!" he cheered. The male in question laughed at the welcome, opening his arms to embrace the dark-skinned acquaintance. With a quick hug and pats on the respective backs, the two broke away from each other, Sterling moving back to sit at his seat and gesturing for the friend to spot himself across the table. "Wow, how have you been man? It's been years!"

"I should be asking you that, Mr. CEO. Bloody S-Tech logo showing up damn near everywhere ii go nowadays. Can't find a shop or building without your IP on the connection," he complimented. "Fucking hell, I have to thank you for upgrading the bandwidth to the coffee shop I get my breakfast from."

"Quality meets quality. Speaking of which, I heard your last showcase of designs with the new line for men went viral in popularity. Didn't see the whole thing, but I am shooting for that sweet black and red striped suit you designed," Sterling returned. "I did get to see the celebs after the showcase with first access has a 'disagreement' to ownership, which was fucking hilarious to see."

"You mean when those two ladies got in a fistfight over that dress?" Lennox asked.

"Fucking hilarious to see," Sterling repeated. Lennox laughed as he recalled the violent exchange of limb and language the event held.

"What's hilarious to see is you being out your office not doing work," Lennox commented. "I remember Cassie tellin' me how you turned into a hermit since the beginning of the year. Nothing surprising, but I am still waiting to see the turtle shell grow on your back."

"And I am waiting on your boyfriend to walk up with his caramel macchiato and a fanny pack with sequins," he retorted. The designer raised his hand and flipped off the CEO, a jovial chuckle escaping the two of them. "What're you doing in Ionia anyway?"

"I had an idea for a design and figured I would make the trip out here for some inspiration," he answered, his gaze falling on the collection of women who walked passed their table. "And I can tell…I am going to be extremely _inspired_ by the trip,"

Sterling laughed as he saw the lecherous analysis that oozed from his gaze. "Almost certain some of those girls are taken, playboy. At least you didn't give up on perving at the opposite sex."

"I have better luck than you. How long has Cassie been your secretary and you haven't given her a 'ride for a raise'?" he suggested.

"It's been four years, and difficult with the whole 'sexual preference to women' she has. That, and I don't think her wife would appreciate someone digging in claimed territory," Sterling answered. Lennox chuckled again at the surprising news.

"Wife? You mean the blonde beauty tied the knot?" he asked, earning a nod from the dark-skinned friend. "And was it with the lass she came with at that party way back?" another nod, slightly more exaggerated than the last.

"Cassandra and Mina locked lips for life three years ago. She asked me to walk her down the aisle since her pops passed before we got out of the university," he added. Lennox leaned back in his seat, as he exhaled in surprise. "I would ask if you wanna chat with her, but she locked me out from the company earlier."

"Let me guess, you were caught with your pants down and she put you on a leash?" he mused.

"More like she found me pulling all-nighters in the office, threw me into a plane here and told me to forget about the job for a week and a half," he returned. "That and there is someone I would enjoy seeing again that wants to meet me here. Since it isn't you, I am stuck guessing."

"Don't I feel loved…" he stated in faux hurt. "So you're here for a week now? Coincidence that I am also here for a week and we happened to meet in the hotel I was planning to grab a room in?"

"Maybe. But I'd be more surprised if we got the whole crew from back then together. THAT would be a pleasant surprise," just then Lennox caught gazes with something behind Sterling, his smirk dropping and his eyes opening to dinner plates as a familiar face came to view. The expression shifted to a wide smile, as he looked back to the dark-skinned male.

"Well, good call. Must be your bloody birthday, Ster," he called before nodding behind the CEO. Sterling cocked an eyebrow before turning to see not one, but two equally familiar guys looking around the lobby near the entrance. One was shorter than the other, a formerly long dark beard cut short to the chin that matched his darker tied hair and brown eyes. He had sunkissed skin only He was attired in a dark gray fitted shirt that conformed to the contours of his lean body, his black jeans, and black and white casual shoes finishing the attire. On his left was a younger male with blonde hair cut to a pompadour fade, his face as smooth as an infant to match his baby blue irises. wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a button-down sleeveless green jacket over it. He wore darker blue denim jeans and green and white sneakers.

The two continued to scan the room until the one on the left caught eyes with Sterling and Lennox, tapping his company with a single hand and pointing to their table. Smiles bloomed on their faces before they began walking to the table. Once again the dark-skinned male was brought from his seat to greet the newer company, laughing at the surprise.

"Remind me next time to try the lottery! What's going on, Joel?! How's it going, Elijah?" Sterling greeted.

"Remind me to put a damn chip in your head, Sterling. You never want to be where you say you're going to be," Joel returned. Sterling looked to him curiously, to which Joel chuckled about the convenience the secretary kept to. "So I take it she didn't tell you I was coming?"

"She…?" he asked before it clicked as he turned to look at his notebook. His eyes went wide as he looked back to the younger male. "You were the one I was supposed to meet? Fucking shit, if she told me that I would have shown up."

"It was convenient that I was here for a patient at the shrine," Elijah stated. "I happened to find him after I diagnosed the shrine maiden from her unusual sickness."

"What was the sickness?" Lennox asked. The male shrugged.

"Her and one of the local young males had a moment of passion that led to a third soul in expectancy," he mused casually. "It was fortunate that they were already visiting one another so that when I delivered the news, neither felt any restraint to agreeing."

"Damn…they called you from Shurima to check on the shrine maiden?" Sterling inquired.

"Actually no. I was studying some medicinal properties of fauna within Ionia these last few weeks for some treatments when I return. It just so happened that the same day I was approached by the male was the same day I found Joel." He answered. "It has no doubt been a collection of coincidences. What is your purpose being outside Piltover, Sterling?"

"He got cucked by Cassie and kicked out the house," Lennox joked. Sterling looked at him with a glare but ignored the jab.

"I'm locked out from my company because I work too hard," he answered. Elijah nodded.

"You were always the studious one out of the four of us," Elijah affirmed. "Who would have considered it to be the cause of your relaxation instead of willingness."

"What're you here for, Joel? Besides to Ster evidently," Lennox asked.

"Oh, it is because of this ass that I am here, to begin with," Joel shot. "I have a concert next month and I need a new DJ set and an update to my software. This guy still owes me a new DJ set from spilling beer on my first one back in Piltover U."

Sterling groaned, throwing his head back and placing his hands to his hips. "You're still on that…I paid for your lunch for the entirety of the semester to repay you!"

"Correction: you got me extra fries from the cafeteria every few days for the semester." He retorted.

"I didn't know you had concerts, Joel. And it was next month?" Lennox asked, earning a nod. "The only ones I know of in Piltover next month is the KaJa show."

"That's right," he answered proudly.

"So, what are you, the preshow or the afterparty rave?" Sterling asked. The three looked to him with blank stares, waiting for him to catch on to reality. "…Oh shit, you are KaJa."

"Two interviews with KDA and four with Ahri during her popstar years, thirty-two shows between the continent, and you haven't recognized my songs?" Joel deadpanned. "Holy hell, you needed this vacation."

"I'm sorry running a company keeps me too busy to know what you all did after we split,"

"And with a cold bed. But regardless to his misfortune with women-" Lennox added, this time greeted with a punch in the arm. "and his violence against the truth, the infamous quad from Piltover University is back together for a week. Bout time we bloody celebrate the reconnection with some fun!" he cheered.

"I suppose some entertainment from my activities would suffice," Elijah hummed. "I do not suppose any of you have qualms against seeing some attractions within the city? Perhaps find some quality Ionian food instead of the questionable source in downtown Piltover?"

"So long as by the end of it all Sterling coughs up the cash or a new DJ set, I am game for whatever," Joel affirmed. The three looked to Sterling for an answer, being greeted with a shrug.

"Eh, can't break my secretaries hash until she goes to sleep anyway. Might as well kill some time," he agreed, the others cheering as they motioned to the exit and began their day.

* * *

**Hours later…**

A quiet knock sounded against the engraved frame of the double doors.

"Housekeeping…" Nidalee called. After the momentary pause with no answer, the Kumungan champion pulled her collection of keys from her side and unlocked the door. She opened the right frame, seeing the lights dimmed low within the massive penthouse suite. Stepping to the glowing switch for the lights, she turned them on with a sigh, expecting the room to be trashed beyond her capability. The assignment of her services to the executive who booked the room for little under two weeks detailed as a young man with dark skin dropped on her as suddenly as the light switched. To her delight, there was very little in terms of visual damage to the aesthetic of the room, the central sofa and aquatic table clean and intact along with the floors nearly spotless and the counters, bookshelves, and furniture void of any damage. Even the few dishes within the sink had been cleaned and set in the rack, and her requirement within the living space minimal to her immediate observation.

"Hmmm…for a young upstart, at least he keeps himself tidy…" she said to no one. She stepped further into the living room, the cart she brought with her stopping short as she moved to the window wall before peeling the curtains away. The mid-spring sunset shining into the space like a photograph. She had been in the room numerous times before, but it still baffled her speechless how wonderous the view the penthouse suite had to the sunset and sunrise. Her thought recollected as despondence returned. "…might be some prodigy and his wife spending the free time here."

Nidalee didn't need this part-time job in the slightest. Between her more than adequate residence within the institute as a champion and the Kumungu Jungle's primary representative, finances was never an issue for her. She never needed to clean or fix any of the rooms she was assigned to anyway, considering she was locked to the penthouse suite no one had the finances or desire to book. There was very little reason for her to validate the menial cleaning work she chose.

Except to sate her dirty, panty soaking and nipple hardening fantasy.

She could still remember years prior when she found some raunchy and intense fan artistry of herself and a nameless, faceless male after the Institute decided to provide her an aesthetically pleasing, wet-dream inducing maid outfit. She was disgusted at first, of course. The idea of some stranger little over her age or slightly younger than she, but with nearly identical finances and worth of her championship commanding her too far more intimate and risqué activities made her gag. But as time passed, minor relationships and flings come and gone, and the eventual dry spell she was still undergoing, she had vivid imagination of the prospect. What was a simple yet well-designed work of art far from safe for employment turned into the fuel and spark of her current fetish, one that she had yet to indulge in considering her seldom call for assistance. Each time she is called to cover the penthouse, it is either for some aging executive with less decency than teeth or a married couple with proper income. All of which is a dead fish to her intrigue, leaving her stuck with nothing more than the fantasy.

She hummed as she looked over to the spare bedrooms that the lavish suite held, realizing that she would either find a complete mess or some remnants of said married couple enjoying themselves the night prior. She moved to the larger bedroom and found once again the room clean. More importantly, the single suitcase and backpack sitting beside the nightstand with undoubtedly male clothing laid across the sheets. Her focus perked as the revelation that all her expectations of disappointment had been for naught.

_Oooh…maybe whoever booked this place is on the wealthy side…and single? _she thought to herself. She peered around the room to find no one else watching or hearing her, before she walked over to the collection of shirts, picking one up and taking a inhale of the fabric. With a satisfied exhale, her intrigue and excitement spiked, a smile stretching on her face. _That…doesn't have the aroma of a female~._

Now she was anxious. She wanted to meet the absent male who reserved the suite and her aid for so long. She only felt bad that she hadn't come sooner to see what he was like before. Questions of his appearance, his personality, his behavior, anything and everything that kept him in thought buzzed in her mind like a honeybee. She bit her lip as the interest swam through her, only to be quickly stilled with a sigh.

She still had a job to do, and doing it would pass the time quickly until he returned. _I wonder if he likes cats~_

The four escaped the doors of the privatized bath and spa, clad in white bathrobes with towels either at their waists or over their shoulders. The muffled tones of bellowing laughter and snickers rumbled through as Elijah was the first to exit with one hand covering his mouth to hold his outburst of hilarity and another to collect the remainder of his oxygen in his stomach.

"Haha…S-so I'm there at the diner with my client, T-bone steak and chips half gone, and all I hear to my right is 'WHAT THE FUCK IS UP JENNY'S'" Lennox continues, before the assortment was a chorus of chuckles, laughter and tears increased in volume. "It was fucking worse when the guy I was sellin' the damn license to decides to jump up on the table, headbanging like a mad man, and throws his bloody plate somewhere!"

"Hohohohahaha! S-stop! Hahaha! I…haha…I can't breathe!" Sterling pleads, now leaning against the wall as he lost the strength to keep composure. Joel was already on the floor rolling, the laughter to intense for his voice box to keep words formulated.

"Oh…oh my gods…! Hahaha! How…how did no one get hurt?! That is hilarious!" Elijah added.

"That plate he threw slammed into a chef before the bloody band decided to point at him screaming 'BEAT THE HEAD!'. I had to dive out the way as everyone dogpiled each other and a bloody mosh pit started!" Lennox replied. "Good thing he footed the bill too."

As the laughter continued and they collected themselves from the floor and wall, they traveled down the hall and around the corner to the elevator up to the hotel. "Truly, you three have had a plethora of mischief behind you. I had no idea that you and Joel were summoners for two years after we graduated," Elijah commented to the dark-skinned male.

"I didn't know that you turned into one of the top meds in Shurima after we split," Sterling returned. "More surprised you don't have some sweet lady curled around your waist. I remember you being a pool of charm for the girls back in the university."

Elijah hummed. "I see more purpose in aiding the world and progressing myself better than seeking romantic interest at this time. That means nothing to the plethora of females who willingly approached me," he answered.

"Oh? What's the body count, Eli?" Lennox asked.

"I have sworn to never kiss and tell, my friend. It would be disrespectful and distasteful to open my previous engagements," he returned. Lennox nodded in respect to the notion. "However, I can put evidence to my claims…" he confessed, before digging into his robe and pulling out a phone. He handed the small device to the designer and nodded for him to view. Lennox turned the screen on to see seventeen missed calls and over forty-six messages pending. The most recent to show on screen happened to be a picture, the chime echoing. Joel and Sterling grew interested in the dumbfounded expression that appeared on their friends face, looking at the screen as he opened the message.

"DAMN!" they screamed in sync, finding a breathtaking beauty in a picture leaving nothing for the imagination to require. "You're bloody fucking-"

With a single wave, the male silenced his company. "Not a word of that engagement, gentlemen. She has given permission to keep what she wants me to keep, and I do not want her to suffer backlash for what she provides me," he warned. "But yes. That is a famous face from Noxus."

"I'd be stunned stupid if you fucked a champion…" Joel mumbled. "Considering the number of chat pools and…group messages?"

"Eli is having fucking threesomes…Holy shit I need to know now!" Sterling exclaimed. Before he could check, however, the Shuriman quickly stole the device from the designer's fingers.

"My lips remain closed, my friend," he concluded.

"I BEG TO FUCKING DIFFER!" Sterling joked. "You have got to tell us what you've been tapping, man! Bro code!"

"Should I need to, I may indulge your curiosities. But I do not have a reason nor will to do so. And it wouldn't harm you if I did not," Elijah settled.

"Then how about this: we get some dinner sent up to my room, we get the cards and chips out, and if you get cashed out before any of us, you unlock that phone and spill," Sterling challenged. Elijah, Joel, and Lennox looked to the male as if a second head grew on his shoulders. "For old times sake,"

"Old times sake was you paying for my next pair of tennis shoes, Ster." Lennox returned.

"It was also you returning them cause you couldn't max out your daddy's credit card," Sterling shot back.

"Can you afford to play?" Lennox challenged with a smirk. The smile Sterling returned was more devious than the designer was comfortable with, his expression faltering for a second.

"Guess we'll find out when we get upstairs won't we?" he challenged, taking out his phone and tapping the screen. "For now, I am in the mood for wings and drinks."

Nidalee stepped into the elevator with the cart of confections and finger foods, her nose twitching at the powerful aroma of the fried poultry covered in varying sauces. She was never a fried food person, but she knew her hotel's chef had some of the best-tasting food she had experienced. The wings she found ironically named after her feline heritage being her all-time favorite and stuck to her nostrils sweetly.

_This guy has good taste…if his clothing style and choice of food can say anything._ She internally hummed. As the metal box rose from the main floor to the penthouse, the Kumungan champion returned from her thoughts to the male in specific, a concern rising as she noticed no ordinary sized male could eat what was more than enough food for a party of seven and drink enough alcohol to ban him from bars. Reaching the final floor, she pressed the button once again to turn on the microphone.

"Room service!" she called. She could hear the television beyond the metal doors playing loudly, alongside a pair of voices before some footsteps moved to the elevator. As the metal doors parted, she looked to the figure that greeted her, a tall and well-groomed male looked to her curiously before his eyes widened and a smile stretched on his face. "Hello, sir. The penthouse suite ordered a party platter and drinks?"

"Yeah…Didn't think this place had such sweets as well…" he replied.

"Well the platter does come with ice cream confectionaries," she answered. Lennox chuckled smoothly.

"Sure…the ice cream seems good, too," he added. She knew it was a compliment to her appearance when he mentioned it, but he seemed to enjoy the chase. _Plus, he's smooth with his words…_

The designer stepped to the side and allowed the maid to pass through the metal frame with the cart. She could feel his eyes lingering on her frame, no doubt heavily attracted to the attire she wore. She was equally surprised that he was as attractive as he was, the fitted shirt he wore displaying his toned contours. She looked to the center of the room, seeing a second male with sun-kissed skin viewing the television with an excited glare. She could hear music and a conversation from up the staircase between one other person and possibly another, but her attention was more to the analysis of the male seated before her.

"Hey, Lennox! Your star player just fouled the forward. I don't think anyone can refute him throwing his hand upside-" Elijah called, before turning to see the colored beauty stepping into the room and silencing his sentence immediately. For the second, he couldn't fathom such a gorgeous woman to be attired in a maid uniform that he shamelessly remembered worshipping in his earlier years. He verified his reality with a pinch on his neck, exclaiming in minor pain before looking back to Nidalee and seeing no false image. "By the sundisk…" he breathed.

"Good evening. Are you Sterling Souide? I have brought your requested food for the evening and beverages," Nidalee called, carefully hiding the purr she had in her voice. If the guy who greeted her was cute, this one was just as, if not, more handsome than he. She always fancied darker-skinned males, finding a few moments of eye candy during hours at the gym with some of the other champions and a few summoners. It took until now to realize that this was probably her all-time favorite flavor.

"I am not. But if I may ask the name of the goddess who entered?" Elijah called.

"…With that setup, you can control the lighting effects for your panning, compression and low pass effects. Plus, the overheads will pulse to the kicks like a sidechain," Sterling explained. "Whenever you speak, the holograms will turn into lips that register your own and give that…" Sterling's words drained from his mind instantly as he saw the bodacious champion he immediately recognized from before looking at him. "Nidalee?"

Joel, who was coming down the steps with the tablet of the information he was told, looked up to the tech CEO in confusion before looking to see the Kumungan champion in her uniform. His eyes went wide as saucers before he lost his grip with the device and heard it clatter to the staircase. "Holy f-"

"Are you Mr. Souide? My name is Nidalee, and I will be your maid for the remainder of your stay in the penthouse," she purred, curtsying slightly to the arrival of the dark-skinned male.

"Nidalee…where have I heard that name from…" Lennox mumbled, bringing a hand to his chin.

"Mayhaps this beauty was one of your models for fashion? Or one of the celebrities at your events?" Elijah asked. "I would not be surprised if that was the truth-"

"More like the fucking rep for the Kumungu champions in the League of Legends!" Joel announced, cutting through the assumption of the Shuriman. "How and why in the fuck is the Bestial Huntress in your penthouse calling you master? IN HER FRENCH MAID OUTFIT. **FOR A WEEK!**"

"For one, I have no clue. Two, I am just as perplexed and newly aware of this as all of you. Three, she hasn't once called me master," Sterling answered.

"Willing to," Nidalee added offhandedly. Sterling and Joel looked to her in awe, a shrug from the huntress before a smile stretched on her face. "…master."

"Noted. Please do. Finally, all those answers can come later after we eat and I take your money in cards," Sterling finished. "Joel, go get the case of chips and cards from downstairs while you're collecting the shards of the tablet."

"Are we just glossing over this?! You have one of, if not the hottest champions in the league in her GODS BLESSED MAID outfit, CALLING YOU MASTER AND CLEANING YOUR BED! I need some fucking answers Ster!" Joel shouted.

"I, too, am curious as to why such a figure of such importance is catering at an Ionian penthouse. Especially if she primarily originates and resides in the Jungles of the Kumungu hundreds of miles across water and land," Elijah added.

"I just want to know if she can be my model for designs," Lennox asked simply. The three looked to her with dry stares. "…what? It's legit. I need a female model for my designs."

"So you want to perv, Elijah wants to know, and Joel is being a brat. Sounds like the academy all over again," Sterling mused. "I will let you know what she tells me unless she wants to explain it herself…while she plays as well?"

"I would love to join, however, I have to handle the other rooms of the penthouse before night hits. I brought your food and drinks as you requested," Nidalee explained. Sterling scoffed with a smirk.

"You mean the imaginary dust that lingers on the sofa and bed? Miss Nidalee, I have been as active as a statue in this penthouse, much less destructive with its appearance," Sterling pointed. "And it's the end of the night. You can at least enjoy some food and a drink? I would hate to have the first impression being one of dining and dash."

_Your first impression so far is a lot better than you'd think, cutie…_ she internally mused. "I couldn't possibly enjoy your luxuries. You have the company of your associates to partake," she continued. "Besides, I am saving up for a coffee shop. Can't throw it away playing cards."

"If that is the objection, Miss Nidalee," Elijah called, earning the eyes of everyone while he remained impassive to the point of apathy. "I do not mind assisting in your inclusion." There was a collection of mixed reactions amongst the company to Elijah's offer, more prominently the curiosity showing in their collective raised brows.

"What do you mean?" Lennox asked first. Elijah simply pulled out his phone and dialed a number, silence following soon after as he awaited the ring to end. The click of the other line was audible enough for the quiet company to hear. The sound of a female was heard, but the words were muffled.

"Sixty six….Yes….Twenty-four hours…Confirmed," he said simply, his tone flat. "Sterling, remind me to check account sixty-six tomorrow morning. I have the habit of forgetting moving funds between accounts."

"What…did you just-"

"You have exactly seventy-five thousand valors to indulge into, Miss Nidalee," he stated calmly, whilst the huntress' eyes nearly popped out her sockets.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, the pitch of her voice shifting an octave higher.

"Look at this guy, being all charitable," Joel hummed. "Lookin' for some special service, Eli?"

"If the woman standing before us is truly one of the champion representatives you two claim her as, it would mean she is caring for one of the nations or regions politically. I am merely supporting the purpose of monetarily. What she chooses to do with the funds is her decision," he declared with his arms crossed. "Although it would be enjoyable for her company with our game, should she choose."

"Cheeky bastard…! Throwing spare change to tease her!" Lennox called. "Where was all this back at the university, eh? You coulda had ladies taking numbers."

"I am not like that, Lennox." Elijah countered with an annoyed tone.

"If this is a gift to invite me to bed, I am afraid to inform you that I do not roll like that," Nidalee chortled. "But…considering your generosity to invite me to play cards and enjoy the evening with you all, I suppose I could at least return the favor."

"Well with that settled, let's get to the fun! We got food, drinks and television with the game on while we give me all the money. Just like the good ol' days," Sterling announced. Joel shoved the male gently before moving to the dining table.

"As if! If you get cut out, my setup is free of charge!" Joel challenged.

"And if I win, you pay double!" Sterling shot back. Nidalee could only watch in amusement at the two's seemingly sibling-like rivalry, a behavior far from what their status' dictate as they nearly scampered to the table to set up the cards and chips. She felt a palm land on her shoulder and turned to Lennox who held a guilty look.

"First impressions are important. Here's hoping you won't see more of these twats in their natural habitat, love." He stated.

"Don't worry. I have dealt with worse," she answered. _Can't recall anything better, to be honest._

"Would you care to elaborate on that circumstance?" Elijah called, having moved from his place on the sofa to the food cart and grabbing one of the bottles of alcohol, it's name in old Demacian. "Perhaps share some stories of your time as a champion,"

"More importantly, answer the question of why the hells you're in Ionia as my maid?" Sterling added. The Kumungan huntress hummed to the questions, smirking playfully as she grabbed the bottle of alcohol and motioned to the table.

"Well…where to begin?"

* * *

The sun had set long before the collection of laughs and chatter in the now partly lit room. The television turned off hours ago as the card game showed more interest than an already finished sports game. Several bottles empty and strewn on the table with the platter of food almost empty.

The males were enamored into the conversation with the partly inebriated huntress, her explanation of taking a moment out the jungles to see the world whilst acquiring funds for a tea shop in Ionia as entertaining to them as their stories of years past with one another to her. The more they spoke, the more surprising their reality was to her. And while hearing of how the dark-skinned owner of the penthouse made billions financing technology for most of the city-states of the world, how the designer came up with the concept of her attire amongst many others she saw in the League, the intricate and complex nature of music production from the artist, and the many sources of funding the Shuriman had, Nidalee was left with a problem that tortured her since she agreed to join their night.

Alcohol of any kind stirred her hotly after so many drinks. And she wasn't always joking about it being mating season.

All the while they chatted and played, she continued to survey the four like prime steaks on a platter, their appearance turning more apparent during her moments of silence. None except the Shuriman held the contours showing exercise, and the now known Zaunish-Piltoverian that owns the residence and the designer kept their direct appearances to par. The producer, whom she discovered was the youngest of the group, seemed the balance in the middle, and his personality while brash at times, proved more gentle and open than she guessed. All in all, they held what was the perfect human mate she could find outside the Institute. The biggest issue was choosing one.

"You've been fiddling with your phone for a while now, Ster. Checking out some pics of the women you dream of?" Lennox teased as he took another swig of the beer in his fingers. He raised his hand of cards for a second before tapping the table three times as he had been to signal his check. "Or maybe you're a' clean the pipe' instead of 'fill the pipe' guy?"

"Coming from the fucker who had his male models in BDSM at one of his shows? The term stick up the ass was a metaphor, not an invitation." He shot back. "And for your info, no. I am loading the back up of my company's mainframe to decode Cassandra's encryption. She thought she was cute locking me out, she didn't know that Mineta's logic came from a textbook I helped write. By the way, check."

"Still the workaholic even when drunk, playing cards and with a gorgeous lady? No wonder you can't get laid," Joel shot. "Check. I remember you talking about getting money and chicks like Shuriman's get sand."

"I recall smacking you two behind your heads for insulting my culture with that remark. Five-hundred up," Elijah deadpanned.

"He did send his backhand upside your head that one time, Ster," Lennox mused. He looked over to the silent and thoughtful Kumungan, noticing her voice absent for longer than Sterling's attention to his device. "Nidalee? You alright there?"

Hearing the call of the male pulled her from her mild lapse and to the collective gazes of the four. She held one glance at the group, before looking to the game and raising her hand. She was doubtlessly going to lose this hand, and her dilemma with her dry spell and choosing between them had her perplexed. That is until she heard the silent stray thought linger in her mind.

_The jackpot of hotness…why choose one? _She thought. "Yeah, just getting a little bored," she hummed. The statement raised eyebrows.

"…I guess it would get boring after a few hours. What'd you have in mind? Or did you wanna head out?" Joel asked, taking the final sip of his drink.

"Mmmmm…no. I just feel like some pennies and nickels as you call it wouldn't mean much," she offered. Lennox, Joel, and Elijah held a thoughtful expression, but Sterling's eyes brightened instantly at her words. A small chuckle escaped his lips, his brow raising as he leaned back and rolled his tongue over his lips.

"So did you want to…raise?" he offered. "I mean the current set is twenty grand on the table, five thousand in the call."

"I think…I will raise," she purred, a tone unmissed by the other three guys. Lennox looked to the small staredown between Nidalee and Sterling, while Joel and Elijah peered to one another in disbelief.

"What are we talkin'? another twenty? Thirty?" Sterling asked. Nidalee's answer was simple as she shoved her smaller pile of coins forward, presenting her all-in. the males, save Joel, widened their eyes at the bold gesture and looked to her with heightened intrigue.

"Put up or shut up," she mused.

"I can match that with my all-in," Joel spoke up. "But uh…that would make you short some bills. And I don't think Eli's willing to toss another to fill the blanks."

"Maybe he isn't. but I don't think I will be short," she cooed, lightly biting her bottom lip to the producer. If any of them doubted the hints before, they couldn't doubt the blinking colored light show of a hint she dropped with that sentence.

"I'll match his all-in," Lennox added. "If you're lookin' to meet him with the same value, love."

She shrugged, leaning back in her chair as she awaited Sterling and Elijah to join. Sterling chuckled as he pushed his pile forward, and Elijah moved his own to the center finally.

"Well, lady and gentlemen. We're all here, balls deep and committed to the move," Sterling hummed. "But I am curious what the lovely maid is planning to match her all-in with ours?"

Once again, Nidalee was wordless as she slid a finger between the center of her top and gently tugged downward, just barely exposing her cleavage as an invitation.

"Maybe you could tell me what I should match your all-in? I merely work here with the aim to please~"

If the weight of the males' hands had been any heavier, the table would have crashed with how fast they threw their cards.

"Pair of Kings," Lennox stated.

"Three of a kind, fours," Joel added.

"Two pairs, fives, and eights," Elijah said.

"Full house, tens on aces." Sterling finished. Nidalee giggled sultrily as she dropped her hand, a pair of sevens trailing to her own three of a kind before she sighed.

"What a shame. Looks like I lost this game…" she hugged playfully. "Oh well…How about we play a _different _kind of game with the new winnings?" she watched as the now grinning and smirking expressions raised from their seats.

"Yeah…I was getting bored anyway," Sterling finished.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mmmm…You four…are certainly eager to show a girl some appreciation~" Nidalee purred as she felt very few inches of her mostly bare skin untouched by the hands and lips of the men surrounding her. Her attention was driven in different directions, torn between the hands massaging and squeezing firmly the round orbs of flesh under her black laced brassiere, the fingers gently teasing one of her thighs and legs to match the tongue and lips dancing on her opposite calf, and the feathering lips gracing her neck and igniting a spot she didn't know felt so good.

"You say that like guys like us should ignore someone as sexy as you," Lennox mused as he kept his eyes to her spread legs, his fingers finally ghosting over the fabric of her matching panties. The cooed that rumbled through her voice box couldn't be ignored. "…and that you aren't somewhat eager yourself, love."

"What happened…nnngh…to winning the money on the table?" she asked. Sterling was the one to laugh at her comment as his hands continued to grope her chest, his left dipping a finger under the fabric to peek into the bra.

"I'd say we're hitting millions right now. Worth more than the 'pennies and nickels' on the table," he complimented, placing a kiss onto her left shoulder.

"Such a silver tongue…You all know how to tug a lady's strings," she mewled, her voice heady as the hand teasing her core over her panties opted to dig into her and play with her love bud. She bit down on her lips but was directed up as the kisses on her neck left her.

"Speaking of tongues…" Elijah breathed, locking his lips with the dark-skinned beauty. Nidalee melted into the kiss easily, the swimming alcohol and arousal from their continuous teasing being a trigger to her bodies enthusiasm to whatever they did. It was almost instinct that their tongues viciously danced between their lips, restrictions on their lust removed the moment they set foot in the room.

Elijah broke the kiss, licking his lips in satisfaction at the taste that lingers. "Yours tastes sweet, miss. I just wonder if it _feels_ just as sweet as it tastes." He offered, his gaze hinting towards his trousers. Nidalee giggled sultrily at his suggestion, opting to raise her free hand to feel up the same location.

"I wonder if this one _tastes_ as good as it feels~" she returned, quite pleased with the size that threatened to burst from the trousers. Elijah chuckled lowly as he raised himself from the proximity of her lips and unbuttoned his pants, letting the fitted jeans slip to his knees and exposing a half-erect slab of veined manhood.

"Candy shop is open. Free samples to good-looking ladies," he offered. Nidalee, now seeing the surprising girth exposed, smiled widely and leaned in to grip the thick erection. She felt the skin nearly singe her palm, and the throb of the shaft was like a heartbeat in her grasp.

"Mmmm…I like free samples~" she replied before raising his cock to point at her and taking a teasing lick of the tip. She gazed up at the Shuriman male as she engulfed inch after inch of his cock into her mouth, half of it disappearing before she stopped to pull back. She gazed up to see the satisfied expression gracing his features, smiling with the tool between her lips and increasing her pace of motion to a steady rhythm.

"Now we're talking. This is some five-star room service," Joel called. Nidalee could hear zippers running and buckles clicking before her gaze went over to see the lower half of the youngest male who tended to her calves. She couldn't contain the glee in appraising the tool soon to be at her pleasured use.

Nidalee giggled as her tongue pulled away from the head like it was savoring ice cream. "I couldn't forget you if I wanted to, but maybe you could help me make a memory?" she hinted, raising her free hand and gripping the youngest male's genitalia. "A _long-lasting_ memory~" with that the maid dipped her head to his growing erection, running her tongue along the top side of the shaft before peppering her lips back to the head. Her hand that was occupied on Elijah's cock began moving back and forth, stroking the saliva-lubricated erection to keep the pace of arousal.

The two male sighed and softly groaned as the pleasure dropped onto their most sensitive organs enraptured them. Nidalee started slow and teasing, her lips and tongue circling and dancing on the flesh of Joel's shaft before she committed entirely and sheathed the tool as far into her mouth as possible, quickly setting the pace of sucking the length and bobbing along. The bliss Joel felt was short-lived, though, as Nidalee removed herself from enveloping him to resuming her tasting of the Shuriman summoner at her right. Alternatively, she began jerking his cock while her oral focus was elsewhere, leaving him just as satisfied with her soft hand.

Nidalee kept her gaze fixed between the two gentlemen she was servicing, amusement swelling within her at each flinch and jerk from the sensations she provided. She laughed sultrily as they softly exclaimed their bliss through thick sighs and swears hidden in whispers. The taste of their cocks a surprising pleasure for her, as she found delight in savoring the salty tools between her lips vigorously. She continued to bob back and forth on one for several seconds, before removing herself with an audible pop and turning her attention to the other, rolling her tongue around the head and along the shaft before stuffing her mouth with most of the length and repeating the rhythm. In her oral absence, she utilized the grasp her digits had on them to continue stroking, leaving neither unsatisfied.

"Oh, are we supposed to sit back like a sitcom audience and watch?" Sterling called from behind the maid. Before she could respond, she felt the strong pull from her waist that ripped her from between the Shuriman doctor and the Piltover DJ, her back landing on the soft mattress.

"You two are really cheeky, thinking you'll get off and cuck us," Lennox spat, annoyance in tone but a smug grin on his face. "…and you're worse for leavin' the attention to these two."

"I was waiting on you two to wise the fuck up and get in there," Joel mused.

"I wasn't. Wait for your turns, " Elijah deadpanned.

"Boys, please. No need to fight over me, although it is a turn on." Nidalee reasoned. "There is plenty of this kitty to go around~"

"You're right," Sterling agreed, moving from his spot on the left to straddle the Kumungan beauty's stomach and unzipping his pants. "I'm not gonna fight to feel that tongue. But I will return to enjoy these girls." He hinted, before pulling out his mostly erect cock with one hand and unclasping the black brassiere of the maid with the other, freeing her breasts from their confines. He paused for but a second to truly marvel at the pair of ripe and generous tits before the dark caramel-skinned summoner took both mounds in his palms and sandwiched them around his shaft. Nidalee gasped as the friction of him gently bucking forward into the cleavage kindled the fire of her arousal.

"Damn, I wish I thought of that…" Joel somberly called, entranced by the sight of his associate fucking the bare chest of the Kumungan champion.

"You snooze, you lose," Sterling stated, "And people been sleeping on how sexy and good your tits feel, girl."

"Mmmph…glad you woke up then…nnngh," she mewled in reply, watching his blissful expression with the pleasure of fucking her breasts. She peered down to see the continuously vanishing head of his dick peek through her chest, her anxiousness to feeling the bulbous head in her core overflowing in her mind. Truthfully, Nidalee was receiving everything she fantasized about since taking the part-time job and more. She was honest when she said that she hadn't any companionship in a long time and the scratch to her itch was more than welcome by someone of the design between the four males. Getting that matched in four males instead of just one was like being thrown into a pit of candy and toys for a child. The only difference is the toys are four well-endowed cocks waiting expectantly to plow her pussy into a mushy pulp and the candy being the gorgeous looks and physique each of them possessed.

"Sounds like you're pretty into having your chest fucked, love," Lennox mused, slipping behind the male bucking into her valley and returning his fingers to her pussy. This time he dipped his fingers under the fabric of her panties, finding that the underwear and her core was moist with excitement. He pulled his digits away to see small strands of the juice stick to his fingers. "Feels that way too with how wet you are."

"I'm just a little kitty looking for some new treats, and happy to have found four," Nidalee ordered. She moved her left hand to Lennox's cock and her right back onto Elijah's, slowly stroking them invitingly. Lennox hummed as he moved closer, pressing his head to her cheek. Without any words the Kumungan resumed her oral activity on Lennox, her tongue and lips coiling over his shaft as her head bobbed back and forth.

"Maybe you're the treat instead of us," Joel pointed, jumping off the king-sized bed and moving around to the legs of the champion. "Let's test that theory." The DJ split her legs apart and exposed her core, immediately parting the underwear to the side and dipping into her crotch to taste her pussy. Nidalee's moan was muffled as her mouth was still occupied with a cock, and the cries of euphoria remained restricted while Joel began devouring her snatch. He lapped away at the folds eagerly, feeling her legs raise over his shoulders for better access and her hips rise into his face.

While pleased with the friction of pumping between her breasts, Sterling found it harder and harder to fuck her tits dry. He quickly spread her chest apart one last time before spitting a wad of saliva into the valley and resuming, the slick lubrication doing wonders in allowing his free movement. "That's more like it…Ah shit…" he moaned, tilting his head back as his thrusts got stronger. "Let me know if you need some cash, Nid. I'll be more than happy to pass a few bills for another feel of these…"

Nidalee giggled sultrily through the moans as she sucked on Lennox's cock, her free hand continuing to stroke Elijah's to her right. A stray thought of taking his offer up passing before it was crushed by the sudden delirium that was Joel devouring her love bud, his tongue passing through her folds before flicking strongly on the sensitive spot. She suddenly felt the lips and tongue from the youngest male vacate her folds, the cool and empty sensation forcing a whine into her voice box.

Joel pulled away from tasting the overflow of her arousal and licked his lips, occupying the honeypot with two fingers and pumping in and out slowly. "Mmmhmm…Theory proved. Sweetest pussy I have tasted in a while. But I bet you don't want to just be a three-course meal," he mused, his fingers curling and pumping stronger. Nidalee shuddered as the tension began to well, the pleasure of his long fingers dwarfing that of her own. "Bet you want to feel a hard dick in your slutty pussy, don't you?"

The dirty talk was getting to her, no doubt. Nidalee nodded with an enthusiasm none of the four males could ignore. Elijah simply directed her head back to his crotch, being greeted with an eager continuation to blowing him. Sterling released his hold on her chest and slid from straddling her.

"Yeah, I know you do. Look at these cute nipples," he continued, pinching the aforementioned peak of her breast with one hand and twisting it. The Kumungan champion mewled deeply, her sucking of the dick in her mouth intensifying as the stimuli overwhelmed her. "Hard as nail heads."

It was then that Nidalee felt a hand grip at her underwear, the fabric being pulled from her waist down her legs. She looked to see Joel's lecherous grin as he removed her panties from one of her stocking-clad legs, the soiled undergarment left on her right calf while both her legs were spread as far as possible for the young DJ to sit between.

"Bout time someone gives you what you want, eh?" he offered, gripping the base of his shaft and resting the erection on her core. Looking closer at the true comparison, the youngest male amongst them still showed endowment that raised flags of concern. Even still the champion silenced the worry and looked on as he directed his cock to her core. There was nothing she could or wanted to do to prevent the male from impaling into her pussy, and the mewl she released after his cock fully sheathed into her and filling her gloriously was neither restrained nor undesired.

She pulled away from the shaft in her mouth to catch her breath. "Mmmph…you're b-bigger than you look…" she mewled, her head tilting back from the bliss of the cock repeatedly entering and exiting her core. It had been a while since her last moment in bed with another that what she originally expected was easily beaten by reality. Now she laid there with her legs spread and her body exposed, having one of the cuter males she had serviced in the simple part-time job repeatedly fill her pussy with his hard cock and three others equally, if not more, attractive than he awaiting their turn or an opening to satisfy themselves. As her breasts bounced from the steady thrusts hitting her legs, she returned her grip to the shafts of the two besides, her, stroking the cocks in rhythm to the repeated sheathing.

"Ooooh man…such tasty looking tits," Sterling mused out loud, before diving his head back into the right mound and tackling the hardened peak with his tongue and teeth. Nidalee moaned loudly as the dark-skinned male's tongue swirled around her nipple, before the strong sucking of her mound released with a pop and his teeth dug down to nip at her tips. Each motion of stimuli on her breast was like a strong hit to what was the angry beehive of her arousal. An angry hive that she wanted to be beaten to mulch.

Within moments the room turned into a chorus of blissful moans, grunts of effort, and the heat of debauchery. Nidalee continued to rock up and down with one of her breasts bouncing freely and another being thoroughly salivated.

"Hhaa…! AAhhnn…F-fuck...yess…yes! Ahhh!" the Kumungan beauty cried out, her core stuffed with satisfaction and her voice unrestricted.

"You…nnnghh!...you like that dick in you? You like getting fucked, dontcha?" Joel groaned, his thrusts enhanced in strength and speed at the sweet song of pleasure dripping from Nidalee's voice box. "Tight little pussy…mmmph…can't wait to paint it white…!"

"G-gods yes…keep…aahh…keep going! It feels…mmmm! S-so fucking good!" she screamed, turning her head to Lennox's dick and stuffing the orifice until the head threatened to breach her throat. Her toes curled, her eyes rolling back, and her core tightening as endless waves of ecstasy swallowed her whole. And she still had three other guys of completely different flavors and designs anxious to run her ragged. Three other guys whom she avidly wanted to ruin her completely.

_I already tasted the poison…might as well suck the straw dry…!_ She conceded mentally, returning her lips to the head of the cock in her left hand.

"Oooohh damn, love…Hope you're ready for your first batch of fresh protein…!" Lennox warned. The twisting and rolling of her tongue on his head finally pulling him to the brink, the only thing he could do was warn of the incoming climax to coat her face and potentially her tongue. To his glee, she reciprocated the warning with her mouth wide open and her hand jerking him stronger and faster to force his first orgasm into her mouth. "Awww…f-fuck, I'm coming!"

With that roar, the male released his first load in ropes of bliss, shots collecting quickly onto her tongue. Nidalee closed one eye as the bursts of his seed threatened to blind her. The thick substance sticking to her tongue left the bitter taste otherwise avoided, but the heat of sex and excitement made it addictive. She mewled as the flavor surged through her like a bolt, enticing her first miniature orgasm to wrack her.

Joel removed himself from her pussy once more, diving back with his head to taste her climax and adding his finger to scrape out the juices that overflowed. The near machine-gun pace of his middle digits in her pussy made a sloppy and wet splashing noise while he greedily slurped at her folds and clitoris. The stimulation caused her to shake under the weight of the dark-skinned male devouring her breasts until he removed his fingers and mouth from her pussy and realigned himself once again.

"Don't worry, babe. I won't be gone long, just letting my boy down south have a taste of that juice too," he hinted. With that, he stuffed her pussy once again, returning the onslaught of his manhood to her honeypot in full force.

Now Nidalee was on cloud nine, her pussy being steadily stuffed with what she discovered was a curved dick, her chest serviced with the blissful tongue of another male who finally decided to invest time into the opposite teat, and her tongue indulging the flavor of Shuriman cock to add to the Piltoverian's seed. While she'd normally not be at the whim of multiple males using her holes and body for pleasure, the dry spell being sated was no doubt the winning reason behind her willingness to it all, and she was prepared and happy to commit.

"Come here, you little slut…Take my juice down your throat…!" Elijah growled, firmly gripping the back of Nidalee's head and pressing himself as far into her throat as possible. With a restrained roar, Elijah joined Lennox in adding white, hot climax into the mouth and taste buds of the champion. She gagged as thick, viscous ropes of cum nearly drowned her until she willingly began swallowing whatever filled her esophagus. Seconds passed of the Shuriman bucking lightly into her mouth, more and more spunk filling the place where another was consumed until he pulled away with the final spurt. The last shot of his first climax landed on her cheek.

"Oooooh…. fuck yeah…That felt good." Elijah breathed, sitting back and watching as Joel continued to hammer between the legs of the Kumungan. Sterling hummed as he shifted from his spot worshipping her breasts to at her head where Elijah was previously.

"Then I hope you don't mind me joining the lips and tongue club," he offered, directing his erection to her lips. Up close, the huntress could see the girthy difference between the previous two she had entertained. While not as lengthy, Sterling was by far the thickest looking, one that scared her to thinking how her jaw could split trying to stretch around it. She inwardly paled at what an insane girth could do to her lower walls.

She wanted to find out.

Joel watched as the huntress sat on her elbows and began salivating the head of the dark-skinned executive's cock. He could feel the walls of her pussy squeeze and coil tighter on his shaft as he thrust faster and deeper into her core. Raising her leg to his shoulder, he made her rest on her right side while he continued to thrust, the bliss of her hot and moist walls coiling around more of his cock forced an intense hiss from his lips, the desire to feel more enticing stronger fucking. Nidalee responded in kind, the harsher strength and louder slaps of skin against skin from Joel's thrusting making her head blank and her eyes roll moans muffled through gurgles and slurping now louder and lewder than ever.

"Fuck…yeah! Suck that cock harder, girl…Ooooohh…!" Sterling moaned, his head thrown back as Nidalee's tongue and lips worked into overtime on his shaft. He grabbed the side of her head with one hand and guided her further down onto him, his head breaking through to her throat as Elijah's did moments prior. He began bucking blissfully into her throat, the gurgles becoming more audible than her moans, while his free hand returned to fondle and molest her left breast.

"Ooh shit…your pussy feels so fucking good…you're tightening up n-nicely," Joel moaned. Taking an open palm, the young DJ sent a quick strike to the Kumungan's bare ass, earning a cry of bliss from her voice box. He repeated the action several times, her cunt tightening up almost impossibly with each hit until her already dark skin turned nearly purple. "F-fuck…! You like being fucked while sucking a dick, don't you?"

The huntress didn't register his question completely but hummed approvingly regardless as she began pushing herself into the thrusts and bobbing her head into the dick occupying her throat. Sterling removed his length from her mouth completely, releasing her voice box to let loose the moans she sang as he smacked her cheek and lips with the underside of his tool.

"A champion, a maid and an amazing cock sucker…I think I am in love," Sterling joked.

"I _know_ I am…in fact, I'm gonna lock it in by busting a load in this pussy first!" Joel groaned, before hilting himself completely into her core and unleashing a burst of seed directly inside Nidalee's pussy. "A-a-aaaw…f-f-fuck…! AAh!"

The huntress herself shared in the orgasm with the DJ, her entire body seizing up tightly at the intense waves of bliss overwhelmed her in one swoop. "Nnnngggaaah!" she screamed, her body shuddering visibly. Sterling smirked at her obvious climax, pulling her back down to his cock and stuffing her mouth quickly.

"Looks like she's hit that peak again! Hope you weren't looking to rest, love. It's my turn to that sweet cunt," Lennox mused, watching as the younger male removed himself from her pussy. After a short moment, a goblet of seed seeped from the inside between her still twitching legs. The designer held no pause after the vacancy of the Kumungan's pussy, switching places with Joel, spinning the beautiful maid over to her front and on her knees on the mattress. Nidalee held no strength or desire to rebel from the shift of position, her reward for the obedience showing quickly as Lennox lined himself to her folds and flicked his revitalized head along her pussy,

"Mind sharing the spot, Lenny? Looks like it'll feel real nice fucking her," Elijah requested, his hand keeping his cock energized with slow strokes.

"Sure thing, bud. Doubt Nid'll have anything against it, right?" Lennox asked.

"Don't think she'll be able to argue with a dick in her mouth, but the way she's trying to suck the soul out my cock right now, she's happy to oblige being fucked by the both of you together," he joked, looking down to the lust-drunk eyes of the champion between his legs. Lennox laughed at his statement as he finally inserted his cock into her folds and began thrusting.

"Oooh shit…You weren't fucking around. She's tight down here…" Lennox sighed as he gripped her sides above the garter belt strapped to her stockings to keep her steady. He bit down on his lip as his thrusts suddenly increased strength and speed, the pace kicking up to harsh smacks of skin against skin. With her ass raised, she could only feel the repeated and quick pumps into her from behind and the short bucks into her lips from in front, a euphoric pendulum of primal sin she was unashamed to indulge.

Sterling was panting as the intense satisfaction from the plump and juicy lips of the champion wrapped around his shaft drove him wild. He had no clue that champions of the institute were this sexy, and the sloppy surprise was welcomed freely at his crotch. "F-fuck, Eli…you and Joel have it easy being summoner's if champs like this work with you…makes me wanna grab an orb and start summoning my damn self…"

Lennox, having had a decent amount of pleasure from railing the Kumungan from behind, vacated himself from her pussy and allowed Elijah to take his place. The Shuriman didn't bother to tease or test the champion, instead of raising his leg to angle himself as he plunged deep into her pussy in one go and fucked her with reckless abandon.

"N-nah…this one just…aahhh…just likes to be a fucking tease…" he grunted, his pumps into her almost violent and received with loud muffled moans. The male delivered his own strike to her open and exposed posterior, biting down on his lip as he did. "It's mating season, is it? Huh? You wanna be fucked that badly that you make it a joke?"

"Haha! Sounds like Eli got a vendetta on her!" Joel jested.

"Nah…just happy I got a chance to finally join this slut's cry for sex."

"Oooh…shit! Time to see what those stripes look like on that sexy face, babe…" Sterling hinted, pulling the champion off his shaft again and jerking himself with the lubrication of her saliva. "Cumming…!" he hissed, before pointing his head at her face and letting rope after rope shoot at her. His climax was significantly quicker than the others, and before long the champion was back to moaning blissfully at the harsh jerking from being fucked from behind.

"F-fuck…yess! Fuck me…! AAAhh! I wanna…mmmm! Feel your dicks! Fuck me harder…!" she begged, her ass now throwing back into the thrusts of the Shuriman. Elijah made one more strong thrust into her pussy before removing himself and stepping away for Lennox to return. Without hesitation, the designer resumed his pace, joined by the bouncing ass that Nidalee threw back into him. he gripped the maid's left arm and brought it up to him as leverage against his thrusts, the champion placing the palm to her ass cheek and spreading the peach-like rear. It didn't take long before Joel raised her head from the cushion of the mattress and directed his cock to her lips, where Nidalee opened her mouth once again and began sucking him off.

For minutes, Lennox and Elijah continued to fuck the Kumungan from behind while she happily sucked Joel in front of her. Her cries and moans muffled through the sucking and slurping but still present through it all. The champion was lost for thought or reason as sex swam through her thoughts and ruined her ability to reason. She could taste both her climax and his along with her juices on Joel's shaft, the flavor slightly blurred amidst the collection of cock already lingering on her taste buds. She could vaguely remember the first time the four men made her cum and stopped keeping count of the number of times she had already, but all she knew was that her wildest fantasy was realized tenfold, and she was floating in heaven with how much pleasure filled her body.

Moments passed before she felt her pussy empty and pulsing, the dull ache of need making her instinctively shake her ass to beckon whatever male wanted to fuck her pussy next. It wasn't until she felt a bare hand on her to still her movements that she realized the two behind her was already close and wanted to cover her chocolate skin with white. She peered behind herself to see the delirium in both Elijah and Lennox return, as they simultaneously pointed their heads to her massive rear and shot another load of hot seed on her bare ass. The searing liquid made the champion hum lustfully, her hand clawing into the now soiled flesh of her ass as she laid her body on the mattress and hiked her feet up to tease them. She released her tongue from Joel's cock and looked back to them, smiling seductively as she crossed her calves together.

"Mmmm…Such hot jizz you covered my ass with…You could have filled my pussy if you wanted to," she offered, licking her lips.

"S-sorry, miss. Not looking to get a kid just yet…" Elijah panted, Lennox, following with a nod. Nidalee laughed sinfully.

"Kids? How cute. I appreciate the sentiment of not putting kits in me but the league, as Joel and Sterling here knows, put a little spell on us champs to keep us from having children whilst we're still active. You could dump everything in your juicy balls in my womb, and I still won't get pregnant~" she explained, her hand never pausing from jerking off the DJ. Elijah and Lennox looked to the two males with glares, receiving an uncaring shrug from Joel. "But don't let that stop you. I am all for being filled until I otherwise would have a litter to make in a few months. I wanna feel another hot load in my pussy. Drain those swollen cocks in me until you're shooting blanks~"

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sterling spoke up. "As enticing as watching my juice drip from that juicy pussy of yours sounds, though, I don't like sloppy seconds."

"Oh? And where would you look for some fresh feeling, cutie?" she shot back, finally stopping her service to the DJ and facing the dark-skinned male. Sterling said nothing else as he wrapped his arm around the curve of the maid and lift her. "Ooooh…You're strong, aren't you?"

With a simple smirk, the CEO pushed the Kumungan to the head of the king-sized bed, raising her legs into the air and pressing her thighs together. "Hold those for me," he ordered. It didn't take much for Nidalee to know what he was implying and gripped the back of her knees with one arm to obey his order. Sterling placed a gentle hand to the side of her face, running his index and middle fingers to her lips before slipping the digits into her mouth. Nidalee licked and sucked the smaller appendages greedily, rolling her tongue between them and even biting the digit before collecting as much saliva on her tongue and coating them with it.

"Good girl. You're gonna love this..." he mused as he pulled away from his fingers. Strands of saliva dripped from the digits before he slid them to her pussy, teasing her with a ghost of a touch before slipping further down and pressing the lubricated fingers to her forbidden pucker.

"And if I don't?" she asked.

"Then know that I did," he replied, before sticking the slippery fingers into her asshole and pumping slowly inside. Nidalee mewled as her rectum was invaded by the slender digits, her strength on holding her legs wavering as the feeling of satisfaction from the anal tease sent lightning through her. It didn't take long before the CEO was satisfied with the condition of her pucker before he pushed forward and pressed his cock head to her blackberry. She bit down on her lip as she kept her hold to her legs, her breathing hitching as the head slowly invaded her rectum inch by inch until she felt at least half his girth stretch her asshole. The size, as she previously guessed, was a chore to attune to initially, but within moments of him slowly bucking into her she felt her asshole ease to the thickness.

"Told you you'd like it," he hummed, softly moaning as his pace began increasing and her moans returned to a leveled volume.

"Mmmm….You got me…ahhhhnnn…" she purred, her hand previously stretching her ass raising over her head to grip the headboard of the king-sized bed. Sterling grabbed her arm holding her legs and removed it, before catching her falling leg and removing the heel of her left foot and capturing the stocking clad toe into his mouth. "S-so you're into my feet, too? You're quite the naughty one~"

"I just like…nnngh…having a taste of the whole candy shop," Sterling replied, his thrusts getting faster into her ass and his free hand rising to cup her cheek once more. This time Nidalee turned her lips to his thumb, eagerly sucking the thicker digit as she watched him do the same with her big toe. "From head to toe."

"Damn, Sterling. You like to make it into a porno, don't you?" Lennox teased with a shove. "I don't know if I should join in or record it,"

_Oooh…I wonder how it would look recorded…_a stray idea passed through Nidalee's mind, silenced as the CEO opted to dig further into her asshole.

"I just like making it as hot as possible," he returned, removing his hand from her mouth and foot to hold her legs by the back of the knee. "Ain't hard either when she looks so fucking hot getting a cock in her ass."

"AAAhh…I-it'd look better if…mmmmph! If you boys put those dicks back on me and in my mouth~" she offered. None of the three inactive males argued or waited, Elijah and Joel moving to the side of her body and pressing and stroking their dicks to her nipples while Lennox sat at her head. Nidalee cooed as she opened her mouth and began sucking his cock, watching in glee as Joel and Elijah began teasing her nipples with their cock heads. She was back in the circle of sin, her body save her pussy being surrounded and filled with sex. She removed her right hand from the headboard of the bed and slid her digits to her lower lips, fingering herself to sate the burn of emptiness in her twat.

"F-fuck yeah…I don't care if this is all I do this week…this ass is just too good…" Sterling moaned, tilting his head back in bliss.

"So long as I get a try at it, I don't care either," Elijah breathed, reaching down and groping the mound he previously pressed his cock on. He pinched and twisted the hardened peak, his hand never pausing from jerking himself.

"Nnngh…that's up to the lady here wanting to oblige," Lennox sighed, running his palm gently down from her hair to her cheek. "Whaddaya say, babe? Feel like doing more late-night rounds here for us? I don't mind tipping the service if it's this good."

Nidalee giggled as she released his cock from her mouth once more, peppering the bottom with kisses. "Don't spoil me too much now. Kitty likes coming back to where the treats are~" she purred.

Joel moved up from her chest to the opposite side of her face, presenting his cock for her to service. "Kitty is going to get as much cock milk as she wants," he added. "And a few bills in her pocket for the treatment."

"Then consider this pussycat collared," she agreed finally, now turning her oral worship to the young DJ and moving her left hand from the headboard of the bed to his cock. The idea of fulfilling her fantasy and fetish of fucking her customers freely her ultimate seal of the deal, but the fact that two, possibly three, of the guys offering her, would also tip generously for her compliance made it all the better. "Now, I want you three to fuck me as hard and as fast as you can."

"With pleasure," Lennox agreed.

"As you wish," Elijah hummed.

"Hells yeah!" Joel exclaimed

"Bet." Sterling finished. The room immediately became an orchestra of guttural and throaty moans, intense and sloppy slurps and sucking, and varying paces of skin contact, all the while Nidalee cried in bliss from her ass being filled repeatedly. It took only minutes before she felt the familiar intense throb of climax in her rectum before the more familiar burning sensation of hot cum seared the inside of her asshole. With her rear bottomed out by the girth of the summoner, she was able to bear with and enjoy anything the four could do. She was just as anxious to do whatever she could to them.

As Sterling vacated from her asshole, the seed he deposited within seeped out and pooled down on the mattress. The huntress wasted no time in sitting up and picking the Shuriman directly for her next target of fun. With a growl similar to her feline attribute, she pounced onto Elijah and straddled his body, her ass sitting squarely on his crotch.

"You were kind enough to spot me at the table. It's about time I return the favor~" she purred, reaching behind her to grasp his cock and align it to her honeypot. She dropped down onto his shaft with enthusiasm galore, immediately bouncing up and down on his cock and letting loose cries of euphoria. The Shuriman, more than content with being mounted by one of the hottest women he has ever encountered, gripped her waist to keep her steady and bucked upward into her bounces as she rode him.

"Aww fuck! That pussy feels fantastic…!" he moaned.

"Ahh! Oooh! That's it! Give it to me! Fuck yes!" Nidalee screamed, her vision blanking for a moment from the pleasure before she felt the grip on her jaw and her focus returned. It was the DJ who captured her head, lowering himself to lock his lips with hers in a ravenous and sloppy tangle of tongues and saliva. She could still taste her essence lingering on his lips and tongue, the flavor as intoxicating as the feel of hot and raw sex. He broke the kiss as quickly as he locked it, before standing tall on the mattress and guiding his cock back into her mouth. Nidalee submitted to the younger male's intent, letting him drive her head back and forth on his shaft while she bounced on the dick below her.

Sterling took the left side of her position, raising her hand to his shaft. Without any assistance, the huntress began vigorously stroking and jerking his cock in her hand lifting her opposite hand to Joel's thighs to steady herself. Lennox, salivating his hand and coating is cock head in the lubricant, knelt behind the Kumungan maid and aligned himself to the used asshole before quickly stuffing her with his cock.

If there was ever a high above heaven, Nidalee had probably passed it at this point. The sheer unabashed lust and primal bliss of being thoroughly fucked in all her holes simultaneously was something that shattered her expectations. There was little she could recall with the minute semblance of reason or logic remaining in her fractured thoughts that could compete with what she was feeling. At one point she forgot when her previous orgasm ended and her newest one began, only understanding that her overflowing pussy left a pool of her arousal and satisfaction coating the Shuriman cock stuffing her pussy. All she could think about, all she could feel was the hot and throbbing tension of the four dicks that occupied her rectum, cunt, hand, and mouth.

"Aahh…! Painting t-those tits…!" Sterling screamed as he gripped his cock himself and jerked out a large volume of yet another orgasm to coat her bouncing breasts.

"Mmmm…open your mouth, Nid…" Joel growled. Nidalee obeyed without hesitation, as he two began furiously jerking himself before a roar exploded from his voice box and another batch of fresh cum shot from his cock into her face. Wads of the sticky fluid either stuck to her hair or skin, while some landed or dripped onto her tongue for her to savor. She licked her lips of whatever covered them and swirled the seed on her tongue before making an audible gulp of the gelatinous liquid and using her tongue to clean the rest from the cock head.

"Gonna cash in on that freedom to cum inside you…Take it all!" Elijah called, dropping the huntress down on his hips as his cock released a massive load into her welcoming pussy.

"F-fuck…! I can feel it filling me! I'm cumming!" Nidalee moaned huskily, her orgasm seizing up her muscles and making her shudder and twitch atop the Shuriman.

"DDaaahh! T-too fucking tight…! Gonna…!" Lennox hissed through clenched teeth, the intense clenching of her rectum inviting his orgasm to erupt in her asshole. He shot a few ropes into her before pulling away from her rectum with great difficulty and shoving her forward to coat her lower back in the remainder of his climax. The sultry purr that escaped Nidalee's throat was nothing short of begging for more, and none of the four would allow it to be ignored with at least some energy left in them to properly satisfy themselves.

The huntress found the box of tissue normally kept in the nightstand beside the bed and quickly wiped the contents of the group orgasm off her face and chest, immediately being pulled back onto the bed giggling in excitement.

"Where do you think you're going, love? I've got a hard-on here waiting to plow that twat of yours again," Lennox mused as he pressed her face-first into the mattress and mounted her legs. Nidalee looked over her shoulder to see the designer spreading her ass apart to marvel at the still twitching and moist pussy she possessed. "And what a beautiful twat it is…"

"Such a charmer. You say that to every girl you and your friends are dicking down?" she purred. Lennox chuckled before slapping her ass and earning an open mewl of pleasure from her lips.

"Nah. Just the best ones I have fucked into the bed," he returned, opening his mouth to let a wad of saliva fall onto her pussy to add to the lubrication.

"You mean the onahole you call daisy?" Sterling joked, earning mildly tired laughs from Joel and Elijah.

"Funny, I thought your mum's name was Marian," Lennox shot back, the exclaims of teasing redirected to the darker male. "That's what she told me to call her in bed anyway,"

"Fuck you, asshole," Sterling shot with a laugh. Lennox returned the chuckle before lining up his dick to the quivering honeypot and impaling himself once again into the velvet folds.

"I already did that, but I appreciate the reminder of the obvious…" he mused as he hammered down into the needy cunt below. Nidalee bit down on the sheets of the mattress, her cries of ecstasy returning full force as her twat was ruthlessly fucked. She couldn't hold the smile that stretched on her face, nor could she keep her vision from rising into her skull. She knew by now if one of them was done, another was quick to take their place wherever they could within her. She knew that so long as she was in this suite with these four residing, that their generosity, both in equipment and personality, would keep her more than satisfied.

Time seemed to slip from her as the four continued their dance of organs with hers. She remembered after Lennox stuffed her pussy with yet another load, he left the room to grab something to eat, returning to see her bouncing on Joel's cock in her asshole and Sterling seated away from her with his tool at the mercy of her toes and soles. They, of course, teased each other about the foot fetish and his inevitable climax on her legs, but the exchange was fast as Sterling nearly leaped up and spread her legs further to stab into her pussy while she bounced on Joel more. She remembered Elijah and Lennox taking turns throat fucking her ruthlessly until they shot another load into her mouth for her to consume, followed by Sterling manhandling her into the wall from behind. She remembered having her cap and a tie for her hair until being harshly pressed into the mattress with her face down and ass up popped the tie and made her cap fall off carelessly. She remembered Elijah mounting her chest and fucking her tits while Lennox rammed himself into her throat, all the while Sterling left to eat with Joel who had a phone call to make as well. She remembered Sterling returning to see her once again bouncing atop Elijah while worshipping Joel's cock with her tongue and Lennox's with her hands. At some point, things became a blur, and she lost track of how many times she tasted the bitter release of one of them or felt another hot and sticky filling of her asshole or pussy. The only thing she remembered was being laid on the horrendously destroyed bed with all four hovering over her jerking their dicks and letting loose one last shot on her body. After that exhaustion and soreness kicked in before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Joel awoke slowly, the haze and strain of the events and inebriation of the night before returning full force on his muscles. He groaned as he sat up from the carpeted floor, his nude body cooled from the sweat he released during the early morning hours.

_Holy fuck…that was something else…_he inwardly mulled, attempting to stand but finding little strength at that second due to his typical early morning weakness. It wasn't until his nostrils caught the heavenly aroma of breakfast that he perked up and slowly rose to his feet, collecting the comforter sheet that was balled on the floor nearby to cover himself. He looked to see Elijah passed out at the side of the bed and Lennox spread eagle at the front with his back face up.

The DJ wrapped the sheet around his waist and stepped to the partially ajar door, his ears picking up the sound of soft moaning and skin contact from the kitchen area. Stepping out to the open, he saw Sterling seated at the dining table near the kitchen with a plate of eggs, sausage, bacon and toast, a cup of coffee, his notebook out, and the Kumungan beauty furiously bobbing her head on his lap with his cock stuffed in her mouth. Sterling noticed the newest presence and smiled.

"Looks like baby boy finally got up…mmm…I guess you owe me another Titjob, Nid." Sterling breathed. Nidalee turned her gaze from the ceiling to Joel, before growling and exclaiming in disappointment.

"F-fuck…if you're not gonna…aah…eat me out, he will," she opted.

"D-doubt he's against that," Sterling added.

"Y'all stayed up doing this?" Joel asked in surprise, passing by the two currently engaged in the dining chair.

"N-Nah…I woke up early to check the production of the company and found this sexy thing making breakfast," Sterling answered. "This is punishment for doing it in just an apron, you fucking tease…S-shit I'm cumming!"

Nidalee giggled as she pulled back from his cock and began jerking the male off, a much smaller batch of seed shooting forth for her to catch on her face. Sterling groaned in disappointment at the denial of finishing inside her mouth, before she licked the tip of its final contents and stood to her feet.

"Dammit, I wanted to cum inside…" he protested.

"If you're punishing me for teasing, I am punishing you for not eating me out before you ate your breakfast," she hummed, quickly snatching the last strip of bacon on his place and biting into the thick cut of pork.

"So, what's the agenda for today? Hit up a club? Shopping? Maybe check out that shrine you saw yesterday?" Joel asked as he filled a clean mug with some coffee. "Just know I gotta finish mixing for my next gig, so if we're going to have more fun, it'll be after that."

"Well, since you lot were more insistent on me playing poker instead of doing my job, I have to clean up the mess we made when you all leave," Nidalee explained. "Not like it's gonna matter."

"You say it like you weren't having fun," Sterling said plainly.

"I wasn't until we got in the room," she returned. "But that's beside the point, summoners. I still have matches today, so I won't be able to join you."

"Speaking of the poker game," Joel asked, looking to the now clean table they were playing cards on. "Where'd the cash go?"

"Figured if we're gonna finance this sexy maid for a week, might as well pay in advance," Sterling answered, grabbing his mug of coffee and drinking the rest before handing it to Nidalee, who promptly walked over to the sink and placed it inside to clean later.

"All five grand?" Joel asked.

"A weeks' worth of endless sex with a champion and you're worried about a few grand?"

"Nah, I'm asking if she wanted more," he returned. Nidalee cooed.

"You guys spoil me too much,"

"We ain't spoiling you, love," Lennox called from the room, Elijah behind him wiping the sleep out his eyes. The two had on their boxers and denim jeans respectively from the night before. "Not when you're willing to be the perfect fuck for us. I'd say having a week of good ending's with a League champ is more than worth some pocket change."

"Awww…. you're gonna make this kitty blush," she purred, cupping her face in her hands.

"We plan to make this kitty do more than just blush," Elijah added, quickly grabbing a sausage from the tray on the stovetop. "And since I don't have anything to do now, I am gonna do that now."

"Well, we've got all day to do whatever, why not start on a good note?"

The sultry hum that escaped the feline champion made them all smirk and grin, their eyes stuck on the chocolate goddess as she struts into the center of them all.

"I am here to serve, in _any _and _every_ way possible~" she finished.

This was going to be the best week she'd ever have.


End file.
